1. Technical Field
Exemplary aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Like a printer, copier, plotter, facsimile machine, or multifunction device having two or more of these capabilities, an inkjet recording device employing a liquid ejection recording method is also a type of image forming apparatus. Typically, the inkjet recording device includes a recording head constructed of a liquid ejection head that ejects droplets of a recording liquid such as ink onto a sheet of a recording medium to form an image on the sheet.
JP-2012-116055-A discloses an inkjet-type image forming apparatus that includes an image forming part and a conveyance mechanism. The image forming part includes a recording head that ejects droplets in a horizontal direction, and the conveyance mechanism is disposed opposite the image forming part to convey a recording medium past the image forming part. The conveyance mechanism is uncovered along with movement of a closably openable cover provided to the image forming apparatus. As a result, a conveyance path, through which the recording medium is conveyed, is exposed outside, thereby facilitating fixing of sheet jams in the conveyance path.
However, although facilitating the fixing of sheet jams, the above-described configuration hinders easy replacement of the recording head included in the image forming part with a new recording head.